Distracting
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: Not all distractions are bad. Not every confrontation is about winning. Bruno/Yuusei.


**A/N:** Because on of my friends on LiveJournal complained that the fandom was lacking in the Yuusei/Bruno porn variety. I promised to fix that so here I am and here you are, and here is this fic.

**Disclaimer:** _Studio Gallop_ and all associated companies and artists and writers are the rightful owners of _Yuugiou 5D's_. No copyright infringement intended and no money is being made out of this. Please support the creators by buying the official releases whenever possible.

**Warnings:** smut without foreplay. I've been failing to write foreplay for years now. Pathetic, I know.

* * *

**Distracting**

"We're very close to finding the right frequency," Yuusei muttered in-between the kisses, his eyes half-lidded and his hands groping around for support.

"Yes," Bruno agreed, his hands running up and down Yuusei's sides and them lifted him up onto the table, never mind that it was already occupied by a computer and a keyboard, and a selection of tools. There was still enough room for one world-class duellist. Yuusei bumped his head on the wall and grunted in pain while his hands gripped the lapels of Bruno's jacket for support. He shifted, trying to move away from the keyboard digging in his hip.

"Crow wanted me to check on his D-Wheel; the brakes have been acting up again."

"Of course."

Bruno rubbed the inside of Yuusei's thigh and bit back a grunt when Yuusei's knee brushed against the front of his jeans.

"A few more test runs…"

"Definitely," Bruno whispered above Yuusei's mouth and lightly touched his lips with his own.

At that point Yuusei lost all track of his to-do list. He moaned Bruno's name, erased that hair's breadth distance between their lips, and bucked up against him even as Bruno pried Yuusei's hands away from his jacket to take it off. Briefly unbalanced, Yuusei hastily sought for support and finally managed to pull himself up higher on the table until he wasn't precariously dangling on the edge. Slipping off it at the most inappropriate moment was a spectacular mood-killer, as he had learned in a rather long process of trial and error. They parted to allow Bruno pull off his shirt and Yuusei followed suit, admiring his partner's build, which wasn't all that different from his own, save for Bruno's slightly more pale complexion. Not watching where the clothes would land, Yuusei tossed the garment aside and reached for Bruno at the same time when Bruno leaned in and their lips met without restraint, without holding back. Yuusei ran his hands up Bruno's bare chest, fingers spread out; over his shoulders and into his hair, messing them up to hold him close, closer, before allowing one hand to move back down to rest across his shoulders. Bruno kept his own hands on Yuusei's chest, playing with his nipples and tracing odd patterns down his chest, stomach, and sides, making Yuusei recline, making him seek support against the wall. Bruno reached for the front of Yuusei's jeans, slowly undoing the button and even slower pulling the zipper down. Yuusei shuddered and mumbled something into the kiss (tried to, at least) and pulled back to repeat it out loud. Bruno let him and without losing a moment moved down to his neck, trailing small kisses along it, occasionally flicking the tip of his tongue against his skin.

"You're distracting."

Bruno chuckled and nipped at Yuusei's shoulder while his hands worked on Yuusei's underwear.

"Only when you're around."

A lazy smile appeared on Yuusei's lips and he peered at Bruno sideways, reaching out to brush his fingertips along Bruno's cheek.

"I'm always around."

"Wonder how you get the job done," Bruno snickered, moving down Yuusei's chest and leaving a trail of kisses and nips behind. Yuusei absently tangled his finger in Bruno's hair and let his head fall back against the wall.

"I'm having you help me," he pointed out.

"Then let me help you," Bruno muttered against his chest and glanced up. "Right now."

Yuusei moved his hands away from Bruno and placed them on the table for support before obediently lifting his hips to help him get his remaining garments off. Bruno took care of that quickly, dropping down on one knee until he reached Yuusei's boots and decided to leave his jeans and underwear there. The boots would stay on. He smiled to himself and reached out to stroke a path up the inside of his thigh while watching Yuusei lean back against the wall and partially close his eyes. His chest rose and fell slightly faster than before, but he made no sound, watching him under lowered eyelashes. Bruno pushed his knees apart and, remaining on one knee, leaned in to take him in his mouth, starting a slow rhythm. Yuusei's eyes opened wider – or maybe it only seemed so because he lowered his head slightly to watch him work – and his lips parted, letting out hasty breaths. He felt hot and his blood raced, singing in his hears so that he could clearly hear his own heartbeat. Bruno worked him up and down, his hands keeping Yuusei's hips apart and when he flicked his tongue against the head, Yuusei shuddered and let out a small whimper. This was Bruno's cue to speed up and put more pressure on Yuusei's hips to keep him from moving around too much.

Risking to get too carried away and slide off the table, Yuusei ran his fingers through Bruno's hair, messing them up while he sought to find balance and maybe to urge him to speed up more. Soon enough he relinquished his hold on Bruno's head, knowing that it never worked. Bruno always did things his own way, had always done; so instead Yuusei gripped the edge of the table. He needed to hold on to something solid because Bruno's movements threatened to sweep him away. Eyes closing, his breath caught somewhere between one moan and another, Yuusei came. His body shuddered once and tensed for a moment before relaxing. A satisfied sigh passed Yuusei's lips and he slumped against the wall behind his back. Bruno swallowed, choking a little, then swallowed again, but ended up coughing nevertheless. Yuusei splayed his fingers against Bruno's cheek in a gentle caress.

"Sorry."

Bruno shook his head, wiping his mouth and standing up again to lean over Yuusei.

"I should be used to it by now."

"Let me make it up to you," Yuusei suggested, smiling invitingly and moving to get off the table only to be pushed back.

"I'm not done yet," Bruno warned, trapping him between the wall, the table, and himself. "Maybe tomorrow. If you play your cards right."

Yuusei laughed and let him do as he wished, enjoying the way Bruno stared him down greedily and feeling a twinge of anticipation building all anew in the pit of his stomach.

"I always play my cards right."


End file.
